Aquaman (Wrath of the Gods)
|} "You will kneel before me." Aquaman is a playable character in Injustice: Wrath of the Gods. He is classified as a Power User. 'Biography' ---- Aquaman is the telepathic ruler of Atlantis and the Earth's oceans, an Atlantean with incredible strength and speed as well as the ability to command all sea-life. His unique physiology allows him to survive on land and at the ocean's greatest depths of pressure and temperature. Given the names Orin through his royal heritage and Arthur Curry by his human upbringing, he fights to protect both worlds using his mighty abilities and political influence. He is a founding member of the Justice League of America. Idolatry Aquaman was promised pure control of the underwater realms with no pollution and no trouble from the surface world if he joined the Idolatry. Such an offer was too great for Aquaman to refuse, so he shook hands with Lex Luthor and now fights with the Idolatry. 'Injustice: Wrath of the Gods' ---- 'Powers and Abilities' ---- *Atlantean Biological Adaptation *Amphibious Nature *Enhanced Sight *Enhanced Hearing *Enhanced Smell *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Endurance *Superhuman Durability *Energy-Heat Resistance *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Reflexes *Marine Telepathy *Access to the Clear *Superhuman Equilibrium *Sorcery (formerly) *Master Swimmer *Expert Combatant *Expert Tactician *Accomplished Diplomat 'Intro/Outro' ---- INTRO: ' Aquaman swims in with a group of great white sharks and bottlenose dolphins. He then stabs the ground with his trident as a wave of water rushes in behind him. He then enters his battle stance. '''OUTRO: ' Aquaman smiles and rushes upward. The screen fills with bubbles and Aquaman is then seen in front of Atlantis striking a victory pose with merpeople all around him bowing down. '''Gameplay ---- Throw FORWARD THROW: Aquaman stabs his opponent with his trident, slams them against the ground with it, and then kicks their head pushing them away. REVERSE THROW: Aquaman stabs his opponent with his trident, slams them against the ground with it, and then flips them over pushing them away. Character Trait ATLANTEAN ORIGINS: Aquaman encases himself in water enhancing his speed, power, and defense. All projectiles are also dismissed when this trait is in effect. Super Move MIGHT OF ATLANTIS: ' Aquaman summons a large whirlpool to consume his opponent. A large group of piranhas swim out and viciously maul the opponent, leaving them defenseless. Aquaman impales them with his trident before slamming them into the ground. A large electric eel suddenly falls on the opponent shocking them inside-out. 'Ending ---- "As Aquaman defeated Lex Luthor, no one would insult the King of the Seven Seas ever again. Taking full control of both the sea and the land with no one to stop him, Aquaman was the epitome of power. He had control to every artifact and weapon known to life and not even the likes of Superman or Batman could surpass The Water Wizard. Now everyone would know the name of King Aquaman." 'Quotes' ---- Story Mode *''"How dare you, do you know who I am?"'' *''"And all will bow down to me."'' *''"You are a danger to my people."'' *''"I did this for the future of my kingdom, and I will fight for what's right!"'' *''"No mere group of uncivilized adults will stop the Idolatry."'' In Game *''"Down, weakling." -Occasionally after throws on various Characters'' *''"You are pathetic." -Occasionally after throws on various Characters'' Post Round Taunts *''"For Atlantis!"'' *''"My power is incomparable."'' *''"Surface world scum."'' Wagers During his clash, Aquaman charges at his opponent with his trident. *''"I am the King of Atlantis!" -Clash with any Character'' *''"You will kneel before me." -Clash with any Character'' *''"For my kingdom, and my people!" -Clash with any Character'' *''"Poseidon take you!" -Clash with any Character'' *''"You need to grow up." -Clash with younger Characters'' 'Costumes' ---- Default Idolatry Flashpoint 'Gallery' ---- Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:CreatedbySwiftasticSam Category:WrathOfTheGods Category:WrathOfTheGodsCharacters Category:Power Users Category:Idolatry